The Prophecy
by dahl2
Summary: What happens if you mix two sworn enemies, a prophecy, and a wacky best friend? Total chaos and hilarity!
1. In the beggining Prolouge

_**The Prophecy **_

Disclaims: All characters that belong to J.K Rowling

Claims: everything aside from that

_Chapter one: In the beginning _(Prologue)

17 years ago…

Mark and Tanya Willard stood in an old courtyard; finishing their latest job.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted one of the aurors casting a blue beam of magic at Tanya. Tanya simply lifted her arm as the beam passed by her uselessly.

"Stupefy", was chanted, and the last auror slipped out of consciousness.

"Good job Tanya, we must get back to the fortress now"

"So soon?" said Tanya twisting one of the auror's necks. "Ok, fine. But I'm kind of getting tired of this, entire dark side thing. I thought we would just be lowly death eaters, barely escaping the grasp of aurors and living throughout the dark lord's reign, but instead we are discovered to be the strongest death eaters in history. I just want to have a family in peace."

"So do I…" Mark said and in the next few months, Tanya was pregnant.

When Mark heard the news though, he wasn't exactly ecstatic. "What! You're pregnant? I thought that we agreed to have a baby after the reign of the dark lord! SHIT, we'll have to defect from the dark lord's army. He doesn't take these things lightly you know."

"Yes, but I've always wanted a child. Pleeeease?" as Tanya gives her best I-want-it look.

"No! Not the whining look! It's unfair! Oh fine, I'll go tell Voldemort"

Not exactly the greatest plan in history.

When he told Voldemort, the dark lord said," what? Defect from ME! Never! You stay with me or die."

"WERE NOT AFRAID OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Tanya, fiercely.

"Perhaps, but…" then Voldemort snapped his fingers. Suddenly two hundred elite death eaters apparated into the room, prepared to fight.

"Oh shit…", uttered Mark.

_Chapter two: The reason_

"Apparate!" "Get them!" shouted Mark and Voldemort. Fortunately, they apparated earlier. Voldemort followed their apparition tracks and casted a spell to prevent them from apparating further. Knowing that there was little time, Tanya placed her baby on a porch and casted a charm on her, protecting her from all evil, for a night. This left her unaware that Voldemort casted an unforgivable curse on her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort. Suddenly,

"Tanya! Look out!" Mark jumped in the way as Tanya completed her spell, absorbing the green light, and in a flash lay down, dead as a donut.

"NOOO! MARK! **YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DIE!" **shouted Tanya angrily, then pointed towards Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"Foolish girl. A sincere waste of your talents. Prepare to die." Then, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, out of the blue, the two hundred elite death eaters followed their masters call and advanced on her. One of them chanted," Imperio" and soon Tanya was but a puppet. Summoning her last vestiges of willpower,

she said, "my kin will avenge me."

Voldemort said in response, "unless, of course" he said with an evil smile "we kill your child. Finish her now."

Then all two hundred death eaters said the same thing, and Tanya was soon just as still as her husband.

"Very good, now Lucius, kill the child. I have other matters to attend to". Then, in a flash, headed of to Harry Potters house.

"You heard him! Kill the baby!" said Lucius. A death eater with a very sharp knife came closer, about to behead the head of the baby. As he dealt the killing blow, something stopped him. There was a strong _invisible_ force field around the baby.

"Sir, I can't kill her".

Lucius then shouted, enraged, "What do you mean you can't?" he then tried but also failed to kill the child. "Since we can't kill her the old-fashioned way then let's let nature do its job. Let the child starve to death." And with that, they left her to die.


	2. The Discovery

Hey I made a mistake and put two chapters in one. Please forgive meeee! Anyway thank you to my first reader (Taintless). Keep on reading!

_Chapter three: The Discovery_

Mrs. Granger had been sterile from birth.

The spouses went to an orphanage on that fateful day to fulfill their dreams of having a child. They also came home, unsuccessful.

"Why are all the babies not connecting with us? Are we bad people?" demanded Mrs. Granger.

"Of course not honey… _what is that!_" said Mr. Granger upon finding a lumpy wool sweater on their porch.

As they approached the _thing _it **moved **and they were so shocked that they staggered down the steps. In doing so, they found the bodies of the Willards.

"Oh my GOD! What happened to these poor people? Let's just get into the house!"

Said Mrs. Granger.

Before they can do so, they heard a frightened squeal, coming from the sweater.

"Honey, what's that noise?" said a frightened Mrs. Granger?

"… it's a baby."


	3. The Present Day

_Chapter three: The present day_

17 years after that fateful day…

Hermione Granger was wondering what to wear to the upcoming 7th year opening ball, wherein she has no date yet. Fantasizing about her future, knowing that she'll snag a few boys with her new found beauty (even though she used magic to do it.). As one of the most promising young witches, she has the ability of a full grown auror and faster than a snake.

Draco Malfoy, the seemingly impossible boy with a huge wealth of friends has grown strangely taller, more muscular and accented. You wouldn't think he was a snotty nosed kid by the way he looked. His life was to be forever altered in the next few minutes, although he didn't know it yet.

(Author) – Lets see how fate will, connect these two people in a way that they would have never fantasized (or wanted) for a hundred millennia. –

"DRACO!" Was the thunderous roar of his father, who was calling him for his quidditch practice, "Where is that boy!"

"Coming father! (Jeez! What now?)" thought Draco as he sped of the his _private_ quidditch field.

"I have to go to a, er, _meeting_. Do all your exercises boy or I will beat you when I come home. Understood?"

"Yes father" said Draco while rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

30 minutes later (at the meeting)-

"Lucius Malfoy! Come here!" thundered Voldemort.

"Yes milord," was the lapdog's reply.

"I managed to take one secret Prophecy from the Ministry of magic, and as I read it, it had the word 'KIN'. Who of my adversaries ever said that to me! None but one. You know who it is. It is the traitor, Tanya. I want to fix loose ends. I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER HARRY POTTER INCIDENT! Now, did you finish off the child?."

"Did you kill it MALFOY!"

"Y-Yes, y-y-es milord."

"WHY ARE YOU STUTTERING? YOU DIDN'T KILL HER! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T! THANK ME THAT I REMEMBER WHOSE PORCH IT WAS ON, a muggle family called, GRENGER."

Suddenly, Lucius gasped.


	4. The Task

_Chapter four: The task_

"It is HERMIONE GRANGER!" shouted Lucius.

Upon hearing this, Draco stepped forward and said," Are you actually talking about that mudblood!"

When Draco saw his father, he was shocked to see him soaked in blood and limping. It must've been Voldemort. Only he could've done this much damage thought Draco.

"Lord Voldemort is highly unpleased," said father to son. "It seems that the child of destiny, the one I was appointed to kill is…,"

"You mean it's NOT Harry Potter? It's actually that _mudblood_ Granger?" asked Draco.

"Draco. We need to talk. 17 years ago, about the time when you were born, the two strongest death eaters, Mark and Tanya Willard, the REAL parents of Hermione Granger decided to have a child and defect from Lord Voldemort. This is **unacceptable**. They were executed by Lord Voldemort himself. I was assigned to kill the child. I failed. This is the reason why I'm, **_URGGH_**" after letting out a sickening groan, slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Father? FATHER!" said Draco, wondering whether to save his abusive father or not.

Abusive or not, a father is still a father. Later, in the Malfoy's mansion's master bedroom, Lucius wakes up, a few hours after collapsing.

"ELF! Summon Draco to me now!" Lucius said to his personal house elf. In two minutes, the elf had Draco brought to his fathers room.

"Draco, since I have failed to kill her as a child, I have been appointed the task of killing her or luring her to our side. Of course the latter is better. But as you can see, I am in no condition o do so, her being in Hogwarts and being the daughter of the strongest married couple ever. So I am appointing you Draco, being in her year and, as the head boy, will share a dorm with her, the task of making her, _love_ you and then snatch her to our side. Be DISCREET! Do not form an attachment to her, as it is a deal breaker. Remember who you serve. BE LOYAL TO THE DARK SIDE!"

Draco, being the pushover that he was, never ever saying no to his father, obviously said," yes father."

After saying so though, thought to himself **shit!** What have I put myself into?


	5. The Conversation

_Chapter five: The Conversation_

Going to his room, Draco wondered, did I really agree to be open with that ugly, freckled bookworm? There must be something wrong with me, so he decided to call on one of his friends, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a hunkish sort of guy with big shoulders and sleek black hair. Draco's best friend.

"Blaise, we got to talk."

"What is it now Draco? Girl problem?"

"Sort of… it's actually about, Hermione Granger."

Stunned silence.

"Did you just say Hermione Granger! That… _mudblood?"_

"Yes. It turns out she's the child of destiny and its not Harry Potter. That prophecy was a fake! The real one is still hidden from me. My father failed to kill her when she was a baby and now since he got injured by Voldemort, he passed on the task to me. Now I must either turn her to the dark side or get close and kill her."

"You mean you have to get _close_ to that mudblood?"

"Oh yes. Buck teeth and all."

"Oh that SUCKS man!"

"… tell me about it."

"Sooo, school is one week away, what will you do?"

"I don't know! Please help me! As my best friend!"

"Hmmm. I'll see what I can do."

I'm sorry that all my chapters are so short! Its just, that's my story outline!


	6. The Stake

_Chapter six: The Stake_

On the way to Hogwarts…

"Line up everyone!" said McGonagall as she asked the student body to form a line inside the Hogwarts express.

"Welcome the head boy and the head girl of the year!" said McGonagall

When the two school heads came in, everybody gasped. Malfoy wasn't wearing the usual uniform, instead he was wearing a tight form-fitting shirt which showed his body and abs very well. He also had on sleek black immaculate pants and his face was perfectly chiseled and strong. His blond hair wasn't slicked back like his usual get-up; instead it was tousled, giving him a just-got-out-of-bed look. Hermione made an even greater transformation (using a little magic) and emerged from a bookworm-y type of girl into a radiant summer's glow. Her faultless face showed deep strength and will but the same pure and intelligent smile as ever. Her old auburn hair, which used to be cropped and stiff, now had beautiful honey colored highlights and was gently cascading down to the small of her back. Under her angled eyebrows lay bright brown eyes framed in thick long lashes. When she openly smiled at some Gryffindor boys, they seemed to blush and react in a way like never before. She had blossomed into a mature, beautiful lady. For a moment the two's eyes met and there was a spark of annoyance in Hermione's eyes, Draco's had a flicker of interest. Who was this girl? Being the playboy that he was he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy and I believe you owe me an introduction, and seeing as you and I are the head boy and girl, we have to spend a lot of time with each other. I hope we get along _real well_," said Malfoy, with a wink and a sideway smile.

"Oh do you fancy me now Malfoy? Do you fancy a _mudblood_?"

Everyone froze as Malfoy weakly said, "Granger?" followed by a look of disbelief and then a coy smile to hide his surprise and regain his composure, "Did your parents run out of money funding your plastic surgery operations, _mudblood?_"

"For your information, it's all natural 100. At least I have a full head of hair, unlike you Baldy-Boy." Noticing Malfoy getting redder she added, "Yeah, I know ALL about your premature balding. Therapy must have cost thousands of galleons didn't it Malfoy?"

He bit his lip, not knowing what to say next.

Hermione smiled victoriously, "What Malfoy? Cat got your tongue? Didn't your dad's death eater handbook teach you how to wittingly respond to banter?"

"Don't talk about me like that! I am NOT my father." Said Malfoy getting redder and redder.

She knew that she had hit a nerve, and being the revengeful bitch that she is, said, "Like father like son, eh Malfoy?"

"shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" shouted Malfoy. Everyone heard him, and wondered why Dumbledore ever chose him as head boy (read on guys!). Then he suddenly said, "Stupefy!" and Hermione just grinned because she saw it coming. She simply cocked her head (sounds like her parents doesn't it?) and the beam passed by, unaffecting her.

"Playing games so early in the year? Don't worry, I can take you." At that, she jumped close to Malfoy and made a matrix spin kick! Malfoy, astounded fell flat on his face.

Everybody was flabbergasted. Not so by seeing Malfoy down on the ground, but by seeing him down on the ground because of a girl.

Seeing that her opponent was down for the count, Hermione tried to let him save face. "Let's talk Malfoy." She pointed to the empty classroom across the hall.

Once in the room, they heard the sudden outburst of chatter from the great hall. Most of the students were betting that Hermione would leave Draco a sterile, bloody mess once she finishes him off in the privacy of those 4 walls. Actually, Hermione wanted to propose a deal.

"Why are we here?" Malfoy suspiciously asked. "Trying to run away from further humiliation?"

"Oh please, spare me the arrogance. If I wanted to get humiliated, you would never live to benefit from it you bastard. Malfoy, lets raise the stakes a little bit. If I lose, I will do," she flashed a seductive grin at him and Malfoy gulped and felt his blood rushing _down there_.

"_Whatever you want_. But if you lose, you'll be MY little bitch, ok? Deal?"

"What do you mean by 'lose' per say?" he asked nervously, interested.

"You have to hide one special personal item with Peeves as your witness. Then you have to convince him to tell you where the other hid theirs. Whoever gets it first wins and gets full bragging rights for a whole year."

"Alright. Bring it on _bitch_."


	7. The Consequence

_Chapter seven: The Consequence_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room, aware of the fearful task that he was to undergo.

Well, he thought, at least it's me, Draco Malfoy, doing the deed and not some bumbling idiot. At the word idiot, he suddenly remembered Hermione Granger and how she mercilessly beat him and made him look like an idiot at wizard dueling. Contrary to what he expected, this fact made him even more interested. However, the overall humiliation he underwent during the past hours seemed to overpower the throbbing pain in his underpants. How dare her? He thought, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't get maltreated by mudbloods. DAMN HER TO HELL!

He suddenly got caught up in one of his moods and began to uncontrollably shake in anger. His usual pale complexion was now as red as the blood flowing through his veins.

"I will win the contest Granger, and I will make it the worst night of your life!" he suddenly thundered wondering whether he should waste the wish that could grant him the best night of his life.

Why, I wouldn't be caught dead with that stupid bitch. She's an idiot beyond compare, a frickin' bastard. That… beautiful goddess. What! Did I just call her a beautiful goddess! ARGHH!

"I need a nice cold bath" he said to no one in particular. Just thinking about her new found beauty made him shiver, partly with pleasure and partly with fear.

He also thought that taking a bath could grant him a rare glimpse of Hermione.

Hermione grinned in pleasure. She knew that there was no way Malfoy would get Peeves to tell him what she hid. He was a Slytherin. Their house ghost commanded Peeves, and Peeves secretly hated the Bloody Baron. The poltergeist could not extract revenge on him personally, but he could take it out on his house's students. That's why he was so mean to all Firsties. He didn't want to take any chances, so he scared all of the students out of their wits before they could think of reporting to the Baron.

A small alarm beeped on Hermione's watch. It was time for her to apply her facial cleanser; not that she was dirty, but because she needed a break and a misty place to just relax, preferably in the huge Jacuzzi that was in the center of the head's huge bathroom. Yes, she thought while walking to the bathroom that connected to two rooms, this was going to be the best year ever!

Feeling as low as ever, Malfoy stumbled into the wash pool. He was thinking about the bleak future when Hermione came through the double doors which counted as her room's access to the bathroom. She was wearing a silken kimono-robe when Malfoy saw her. Enthralled by her beauty, he continued to stare and dream until she snapped her fingers and Malfoy jolted out of his trance.

"Forget it Malfoy, you shouldn't even think you have a chance with me," said Hermione.

"I didn't know they cut kimonos that way," said Malfoy, observing how the chic garment stopped halfway up her thigh.

"Whatever," dismissed Hermione.

Malfoy was thinking, why didn't she berate me and say that she hated my guts? Why did she simply let it go without reprimanding me? Why is she being so nice?

"Hey Granger, why aren't you rubbing it in?"

"Unlike you Malfoy I am not that evil all the time. I can be a very good girl, or I can be a revengeful bitch. I watch my words and primarily consider if they are hurtful to the person I'm addressing. I think before I speak. There's a filter between my brain and my tongue. That's why you and I are totally different."

Malfoy had never really comprehended what his behavior was like; he only knew that it was fun to torment others. It was exhilarating to feel like the bigger person. Around his father, he could never be that. He never thought about the feelings of the person he may have hurt.

What am I thinking? I like how I am. No girl can change that, not even Granger.

He followed her retreating figure and sighed back into the pool.

Never Granger…

Hey Guys! I was wondering whether to cut this and make it a cliffhanger or not. I will be SUPERR busy soon because school is starting but I will try to submit a chapters once in a while.

The next day was the official start of the dare. They each let Peeves take and hide one of their personal items. Draco's personal item was an amulet with an S on it, and inside it was a picture of his mother; it was forever moving and gave him great comfort to see it. Hermione saw the picture and her opinion of Draco grew a notch. He obviously loved his mother. Hermione's special item was a locket of unknown origin. She has had it since she was a baby; it meant a lot to her, her parents' ever undying love. She could never open it for it had a magic charm on it, only to be broken when she learns of strong, ground trembling magic; although she never thought of using magic to open it. When they saw each others item,

"Is that your mother? How is she?"

"She's well. I carry it around for inspiration. How about you? Nice locket."

"It's my parents'. No cracks now, it's very personal."

Now that they knew what the other's item was; it was time for Peeves to hide it.

"If you damage my photo, you'll regret it!" at this, Peeves cackled and said, "Ha! Never really liked you, Slytherin boy. Let's play. I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Something blazed behind Malfoy's steely glare. Hermione chose this moment to intervene before Peeves got deader than he already was.

"I charmed my locket. You can't damage it Peeves. And even if you get to, the spell on it would ensure you'd end up wishing you had never crossed the line."

"We'll see, muggle." Said Peeves with a cheeky grin but faltered after meeting Hermione's gaze.

"I'll pray for your items if I were you. I NEVER squeal if it doesn't annoy someone and always do when it does haHA!"

Hermione was certain she would win because of one advantage; she was a girl. A hot girl at that. Let's see if even poltergeists can be turned with immense beauty she thought.

Draco thought he had the power of influence. He could ask the bloody baron to force Peeves to tell. No, the Baron was the judge of the whole bet. Oh well, he'd pry it out of Peeves somehow. He hoped.

They waited while Peeves was hiding their items. When he finished and went to them and said one clue to both of them, stating the area where he had hidden their items.

To Hermione he whispered, "Somewhere you would've never went into",

To Draco he simply said, "The den of evil".

Both of them were puzzled by these strange clues, but sought to find it, _their_ way.

Hermione said to Peeves, "O Peevesie? Come to my room."

"OKaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" said Peeves wondering why she wanted to see him.

"Ok bub, time to tell me, where is it? Where did you hide Draco's item? I can make it worth your while." She said seductively.

"As much as I want that, I can't, the bloody baron has bound me with an ancient spell. No can do." He said, looking at Hermione naughtily.

Hermione then thought about her clue carefully. Somewhere I would've never went. Hey! She thought, this is in past tense! Thank you Muggle School! So when I was a bookworm, the one place I never went to was the forbidden forest, and the restricted area of the library. Oh wait, I have been to the forbidden forest (technically), once with Harry! That means that it's in the restricted area!

Having figured her clue out, she happily sat down and drank a glass of champagne, brought to her by her exclusive head house elf. Life is good…

"Life is NOT good!" shouted Malfoy, as he stormed into his room. Malfoy needed to think hard for Hermione's item, and the thinking wasn't going well. Unlike Hermione who already figured out where his item could be, Malfoy had thought of two. He thought of: the forbidden forest and the chamber of secrets.

"I guess it couldn't get any worse anyway," said Malfoy to no one in particular.

After two hours of brooding, Malfoy decides to check out place number one,

"I can take care of myself." Malfoy said aloud, to encourage himself.

After 30 minutes into the excursion, Malfoy was tired and sweaty, and, afraid.

"S-sss-ss-sspiders!" stuttered Malfor, who inherited his father's skill in stuttering, and it turns out that Malfoy is even more afraid of spiders than Ron was.

After a while, it got dark so he chanted, "Lumos", and a bright light erupted from his wand.

When he got even deeper into the forest, he found a huge cache of spiders, and ran away, thinking that even Peeve's was terrified of huge spiders.

"Ok, one down, one to go. I wonder…"

Hermione, on the other hand was thinking of how to get into the restricted area without getting caught. She thought of borrowing Harry's invisible cloak.

"Absolutely not." Said Harry.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll end up getting in trouble and its bad for your Head Girl image."

"Harry Harry Harry, don't you want to see Malfoy getting humiliated?

"Well…"

"It's a good thing. Trust me, when has Hermione Granger ever been wrong?"

"Well, okay. Just be _careful_."

"I will _daddy_." And with that, he promptly gave her the invisible cloak.

YES! Thought Hermione.

Draco was still nervous to go into the girls bathroom even if he was, a girls man.

Unfortunately, when he burst into the girl's bathroom, he saw Moaning Myrtle, making out with an older boy's ghost, Cedric Diggory.

"Make out someplace else!" said Malfoy, while Cedric and Myrtle's face flushed a no-blood flush.

"We were here first!" said Cedric and Myrtle together.

"Don't make me hex you." Threatened Malfoy.

At this, the two ghosts speedily left the room.

"Glad they're out of the way." Malfoy said in relief.

He subsequently went to the sink which had Slytherin's mark. Cautiously, he dived into the hole that he made.

Hermione was looking for Malfoy's picture in the restricted section when she stumbled upon an ancient riddle.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud.

-When the path becomes unclear,

use the power of FIRE!-

"It's a riddle." Said Hermione.

She found that behind the parchment there was a button, she found it after close examination. She pressed the button, and a door beside her majestically appeared.

"Cool,"

"Ugh, it's stuck." She said after examining the door. She forced the door open after an "Alohomora" charm wouldn't work.

"Thank God I worked out last summer…"

Draco was wandering about in the cave until he saw the lock.

"Crap. It looks like I'm stuck. Goddamn it! PEEVES!"

In a flash, Peeves appeared with a snotty smile.

"Stuck Malfy?"

"DUH!"

"Only one person can open that up."

"Who?"

"Potty."

"SHIT!"

Hermione was wandering around the cave she had found. Turns out that it was one of those secret passages in the marauders map that was "blocked". It looked as if, someone has been here before, and when she turned around she saw something that made her nerves freeze.

But not her mouth.

"AHHHH!"

Draco was kissing up to Harry. What a pathetic sight.

"Hello Harry. What a pleasant day." Said Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry abrasively.

"It's funny how you should say that. I need a favor."

"From me, no thanks. I don't do favors for jerks."

"It's important …"

"Fuck off Malfoy."

Leaving that pitiful sight, Hermione saw something rise from the ground, blocking the light, the air, and the escape. It looked like, INFERI!

"Inferi! Hundreds of them!"

She turned towards the darkness, and saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"This is it. How do I escape?" She went farther down the tunnel, and saw,

The amulet of Slytherin. In all its glory.

"OH MY GOD!"

Malfoy was still pleading.

Crossing his fingers, "If you do it, I won't bother you ever again."

"RIIIIIIIIGHT."

"I SWEAR it."

Malfoy thought that this would be the only way to assure Hermione going to the dark side.

"Fine. Never bother me again Malfoy, or I have permission to hurt you."

"Yes, yes, c'mon!" said Malfoy, knowing that he could defend himself, if not a little.

Hermione was flabbergasted at the sight of the amulet, she almost forgot about the inferi until they were almost behind her.

"AHH!" she screamed, grabbing the amulet as well, "I AM SO TOTALLY GONNA KILL PEEVES!"

"Wait, the sign said to use the power of fire." Hermione smacked herself in the middle of the forehead. "DUH! Inferi are affected by light and fire."

"Inferio Triadle!" shouted Hermione, unleashing the most powerful fire spell that she knew.

At this, the freaky bastards retreated to the soil.

"Whew," sighed Hermione, nervously.

"Wait, I have Malfoy's item already, I WIN! Gotta get to Peeves on the first floor."

Excited, Hermione ran.

Malfoy was in the sealed chamber of secrets after Harry had opened the door. He found the item on top of the face in the chamber.

"Here it is! Better run!"

Too late.

Hermione already reached the finish line 10 minutes before Draco did.

"What took you so long?"

"I can't believe you got Potty to help you, what are you?" said Peeves.

"FOR ALL HIS EFFORTS, DRACO MALFOY HAS LOST THE MATCH." Thundered the Bloody Baron.

"WHAT IS HIS CONSEQUENCE?"

"During the 7th year entrance ball, he will get up on the stage and strip himself down to his boxers, if he has any at all." Said Hermione with an evil smile.

"GO TO HELL!" Shouted Malfoy.

"Don't try to escape Malfoy, I always have, plan B" said Hermione naughtily.

"You will pay for this _bitch!_"


End file.
